Time has come
by Maddy Hatter
Summary: Kurapika s'est vengé des Araignées... à un prix élevé: la mort d'un de ses amis.


Titre : The time has come  
  
Auteur : Mika Shinigami  
  
Source : Hunter X Hunter  
  
Genre : Songfic, Deathfic, POV Kirua  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m' appartiennent pas... *commence à trouver que ça devient répétitif* Les paroles de la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Il s'agit de Time has come, de Pocket Monsters. Comme ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas relu les premiers tomes de HxH, je peux me tromper... En espérant que ça soit pas trop nul !  
  
Email : ndc_sherry@yahoo.fr  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
« Encore un effort et j'y serai... Plus que quelques minutes à courir. »  
  
Murmurerai-je pour moi-même. J'avais eu à m'occuper du cas de Feitan, Shizuku et Sharnalk pour permettre à Kurapika de se venger de Kuroro pour la mort de son clan. Pendant ce temps, Gon devait s'occuper de Machi, Nobunaga et Franklin. Ne restait plus qu'au Survivant des Kuruta à s'occuper de Kuroro. Korutopi n'avait pas été bien difficile à mettre hors service. De même pour Bonoronof, malgré ses facultés cachées, et Phinks, quant à lui, s'était malheureusement trouvé sur le chemin d'un Kurapika n'écoutant que sa furie meurtrière lui dicter ses actes... Hisoka ne faisant plus - n'ayant pas fait - parti de la brigade, il ne devait même plus être dans le coin.  
  
Finalement, j'arrivai devant l'édifice servant de repère pour la Brigade Fantôme et j'aperçu Kurapika, couvert de sang. Dont près de la moitié qui était le sien. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il s'en sorte indemne après un combat comme le sien dut être.  
  
« Où est Gon ? » marmonna-t-il, la tête baissée.  
  
J'haussai les épaules et me mit à le chercher du regard. La seule chose qui accrocha mon regard était un homme habillé de façon plutôt décontracté. Ses cheveux roux tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. Était-ce celui auquel je pensais ?  
  
« Hisoka... ? » m'entendis-je prononcer.  
  
Un grand sourire railleur étira ses lèvres. Cependant, même avec cet air moqueur, quelque chose semblait le tourmenté. Ses yeux étaient différents.  
  
« Si vous cherchez Gon, il est plus par là-bas, » dit-il.  
  
Aucun sentiment particulier dans la voix. Mais je suis certain de ne pas m'avoir trompé. Kurapika et moi nous dirigeons vers l'endroit désigné par l'ancien clown des Araignées.  
  
Soudain, je l'aperçut, assis dos contre un mur d'un des édifices. Autant couvert de sang que Kurapika. Puis, intérieurement, je me dis que le sang n'allait pas à Gon. Il était trop pur pour avoir à tuer...  
  
« Gon... ? » dit le survivant du clan Kuruta.  
  
Gon ne bougea pas. Je réalisai que le corps de Machi n'était nulle part. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que... ? Non...  
  
Je tourne la tête vers Kurapika, la tête de nouveau baissé. Par contre, cette fois, je devine que des larmes coulent à voir ses épaules se secouer de cette façon. Je secoue la tête en marmonnant des « ce n'est pas possible... Il ne fait que dormir, pas vrai? »  
  
Je ferme les yeux. Bien que je n'arrive pas à accepter sa mort, je sais que personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de faire son possible pour aider Kurapika. Comme moi envers lui. Rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de risquer ma vie pour lui... Et pourtant, il est là, devant mes yeux. Couvert de sang. Les yeux fermés comme s'il dormait. Ses blessures prouvent cependant que malgré tout mes espoirs, il n'ouvrira plus jamais les yeux.  
  
Comme si cela pouvait me rapprocher de lui, je ferme les yeux à mon tour. Des fragments de mémoire refont surface, douloureusement.  
  
Je ferme mes yeux  
  
Et je peux voir  
  
Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontré  
  
Juste un moment et je savais  
  
Tu es mon meilleur ami  
  
Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi  
  
Pour toi  
  
Ce type qui essayait de mettre des aspirants hunter hors d'état de passer l'examen grâce au laxatif dans son jus, c'est grâce à lui que je t'ai remarqué la première fois. Au goût, je m'étais rendu compte immédiatement du produit mais c'est grâce à de l'entraînement. Toi, c'était à cause de ton goût très développé. Dès ce moment, tu m'as intéressé. Nous nous sommes adressé la parole pour la première fois lors de la première épreuve. Alors que j'étais sur mon skateboard, tu courais à en perdre l'haleine sans pour autant te fatiguer. L'impression que nous étions destiné à nous rencontré et à devenir meilleurs amis, t'avait-elle déjà saisie ?  
  
Lorsqu'Irumi enleva les clous qui maintenait son visage et menaça de te tuer seulement parce que je voulais devenir ami avec toi, tes paroles pures et naïves disant que j'étais ton ami me remplissait de joie mais était pire que si tu m'avais crié tous les noms qui t'avait passé par la tête. J'avais honte. De ne pas pouvoir combattre mon frère pour te sauver la vie, de devoir abandonné. J'avais mal de devoir me retrouver seul à nouveau.  
  
Nous sommes allés si loin  
  
Et nous avons tant fait  
  
Et je me sens  
  
Comme si nous avions toujours été ensemble  
  
À mes côtés  
  
Dans les meilleurs et les pires moments  
  
Tu es la partie de ma vie  
  
Que je me souviendrai toujours  
  
Pourtant, je ne me suis pas retrouvé seul très longtemps, contrairement à ce que je désespérais. Tu es venu me chercher chez moi, avec Kurapika et Leolio, comme si c'était une évidence que vous deviez faire cela. Tu fus pourtant le premier à venir à la résidence Zoldick... Surtout, a en survivre.  
  
Nous avons tant fait de choses ensembles... Tout d'abord, les examens de hunter et la tour céleste. Où nous avons rencontré notre maître, Wing. Où nous apprîmes le Nen grâce à Hisoka, en quelque sorte. La recherche de Jin, ton père, en voyageant et en passant par Greed Island. Où nous avons rencontré Biscuit, destinée à devenir elle aussi notre maître.  
  
Le temps est venu  
  
C'est pour le mieux, je sais  
  
Qui aurait pu deviné que toi et moi.  
  
De toutes façons, un jour  
  
Nous aurions eu à nous dire au revoir  
  
Mes paupières se relèvent lentement. Mon esprit refuse d'assimiler l'information. Mon être refuse d'accepter ta mort. Je me mis à genoux et je pris ton corps, déjà si froid. Où est passé l'habituelle chaleur qui émane de toi ? Elle aussi, elle est partie ? Tes yeux si déterminés, je ne les verrai plus jamais ? « Ouvre les yeux, Gon. Ouvre-les... » Ta voix, ordinaire pour les autres mais si envoûtante pour moi, je ne l'entendrai plus une seule fois ?  
  
Tes mains, tes lèvres... Elles n'arpenteront plus mon corps ? Ces douces caresses nous emplissant de douces chaleurs, je n'y aurai plus droit ? Je ne verrai plus jamais ton corps se cambrer sous moi, mon amour ? Et je dois survivre ? Tu n'aurais pas voulu que je meures à cause de ta mort, je sais. Tu aurais voulu que je continue à vivre. As-tu seulement réfléchi combien ça pouvait faire mal ? Mais je vivrai. Parce que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu.  
  
Je n'ai jamais été doué dans les 'au revoir'. Encore moins quand ils sont pour toujours...  
  
Tu m'as aide à découvrir  
  
Ma force intérieure  
  
Et le courage  
  
De rendre tous mes rêves réalité  
  
Comment trouverai-je  
  
Un autre ami  
  
Comme toi ?  
  
Te voir et savoir que je pouvais t'aider en me renforçant m'ont poussé au maximum mes capacités. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je possédais une telle force... ni que j'arriverais à en cesser de craindre ma famille. De craindre qu'Irumi te fasse du mal. Si quelqu'un aurait osé levé la main sur toi, je l'aurais déchiqueté. Mais là, c'est trop tard. Tu es mort. Mort. Par contre, ça n'empêchera pas le Destin de punir la ou les coupables. Ils regretteront. Si tu pouvais savoir combien, ils voudront pouvoir te ramener pour que leurs douleurs se terminent... Ils sauront ce que je vis. Pas physiquement, bien sûr, mais mentalement...  
  
Tu m'as permis d'aller au bout de moi-même, Gon. Tout ce que j'avais eu l'audace de croire et de vouloir, tu m'as montrer que c'était possible, avec un peu de vouloir et de persévérance. Personne n'aurait pu en faire autant. Pas pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui était à ce point désespéré. Un tel chat perdu...  
  
Deux d'une paire  
  
C'est ce que nous sommes  
  
Et il semblait  
  
Que nous étions toujours vainqueurs  
  
Mais notre équipe  
  
Est déchirée  
  
Je souhaiterais que nous puissons recommencer  
  
À partir du début  
  
Si différents... Mais si semblables à la fois. La pureté et les ténèbres. La joie et l'amour de la vie ; la colère et la haine de la vie. Le noir et le blanc. Nous avons tous réussi lorsque nous étions réunis. Regarde, là, on a réussit à venger la mort des frères de Kurapika. Tu aurais juger le prix à payer juste, mais je le trouve trop élevé. Le contraire - ma mort, ta survie - te l'aurait semblé aussi. Je n'en doute pas. Tes sentiments était trop visibles. Ton enthousiasme t'as toujours empêché de te contrôler. Mais ça faisait parti de ton charme...  
  
Le soleil se couche. C'est la fin d'une journée. La mort d'une journée remplacée par la nuit. Personne n'en souffre pourtant. Parce qu'on sait tous que demain, la vie reviendra. Comme pour les saisons. Le printemps, c'est le commencement d'une vie. L'été, la continuité de cette même vie qui se poursuit, qui acquiert de la maturité. L'automne, la nature se meure dans une lente agonie à laquelle suivra l'hiver, synonyme de mort.  
  
C'est injuste. Le cycle revient dans ces cas-là. Pas maintenant. Pas dans notre cas. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour revenir en arrière, pour tenter de te convaincre de ne pas poursuivre Machi seul ?  
  
Le temps est venu  
  
C'est pour le mieux, je sais  
  
Qui aurait pu deviné que toi et moi.  
  
De toutes façons, un jour  
  
Nous aurions eu à nous dire au revoir  
  
Je relâche mon étreinte. Je me tourne vers Kurapika qui tente, tant bien que mal, de retrouver son self-control. Je ne pardonnerai pas. Tu es le seul que j'ai jamais aimé et que c'eut été réciproque.  
  
De toutes façons, un jour  
  
Nous aurions eu à nous dire au revoir.  
  
Couvert de sang, ma peau rougit par le liquide carmin, je retourne au repère des Araignées, à la recherche d'une vengeance. Soudain, je me retourne et je souris, tristement.  
  
« Sayonara, Gon. »  
  
Puis je repris ma route accompagné du Survivant des Kuruta... 


End file.
